The World Has Turned and Left Me Here/Transcript
Act One : SAVANNAH IN SAVANNAH, GA, STEFAN'S HOME: (Stefan is lying on his back, asleep as his cellphone buzzes. He opens his eyes, reaches over, grabs it, switches on the lamp and answers the phone.) :Stefan: Hello? :Tripp: Hey, Tripp Cooke. I, ah, just wanted to thank you for turning over that vampire Enzo to me. He's been very helpful. (Tripp emphasized.) :Stefan: Enzo? I-I thought, thought you were supposed to kill him. :Tripp: Oh I will, eventually. Once I know everything he does. (Stefan moves his lips as if he were to say something else but then thought better of it) :Stefan: So, what has he told you? :Tripp: Sounds like the vampire problem in Mystic Falls isn't as bad as I thought, I mean if he had any names he'd have given them up. (Tripp is sitting in the back of his truck, looking at all these stakes.) Lord knows I've done plenty of things to get him to talk. :Stefan: Well that's um, good to hear. :Tripp: Yeah, seems like it's moved on to Savannah. I've sent some of my guys down there, they're gonna check it out, see what they find. :Stefan: Thanks for the, uh, heads up. :Tripp: Founding families, gotta stick together. :Stefan: Absolutely. (He hangs up and looks around, he jumps when he hears rattling downstairs. Sitting his phone down he slowly stands.) :Stefan: Ivy? (When he reaches downstairs, the house is trashed, chairs broken, glass everywhere.) :Stefan: You redecorated. (He slowly approaches the refrigerator, Ivy is digging inside, she turns to him.) :Ivy: I should probably tell you I killed your boss. Dean? I woke up and he was burying me in the woods, I drank every drop of his blood. It wasn't enough. :Stefan: Yeah, I know the feeling. :Ivy: Then why aren't you helping me? :Stefan: I'm trying to help you. :Ivy: Two blood bags and a lesson on sunlight? Wow, thanks a million. (She walks back to the fridge.) :Stefan: Listen, I have to get you out of Savannah. :Ivy: Hey, I am dead because of you. Because you lied to me about who you were. Because your friend Enzo turned me into something straight out of Buffy the Vampire Slayer! :Stefan: Ivy, calm down, when you are a vampire your emotions are heightened. :Ivy: You think? Look at me, I used to be a decent person, I got good grades, I went home for Christmas, I had a freaking Etsy store! :Stefan: Ivy, please. :Ivy: And now, I am a killer. And all I am going to do is kill more, and more, and it's all your fault. (Her face contorts and she vamps out, veins under her eyes, she speeds forward to attack Stefan but he snaps her neck. Stefan sighs, frustrated.) Act Two : WHITMORE AT WHITMORE, THE DORMS: (Stefan knocks on Caroline's door, she's alone, in a towel, she opens it for him.) :Caroline: Stefan? Where have you--? (He pushes past her, carrying a black trunk) :Stefan: I need a favor. (He drops it on the floor.) (Caroline closes the door and holds her towel up.) :Caroline: What are you doing? And what is with this trunk? (She leans down to open it while Stefan closes the curtains.) :Stefan: Hang on. (Caroline is still leaning down when Ivy popped out of the chest, Caroline shrieks.) Caroline Oh, my god! :Ivy: Where am I? (Looking at Stefan.) What did you do? (Stefan makes a face.) :Caroline: Ivy, how did this happen? :Stefan: Uh, Enzo turned her. (Caroline leans her head to the side.) :Ivy: Then Stefan broke my neck and I woke up in a trunk. :Stefan: Right. So, I need a little bit of help. :Caroline: No, (she looks at Ivy.) No, no, no. :Stefan: Just watch her for a little while, while I get Luke to make her a daylight ring. (Ivy stands and leaves the trunk.) :Stefan: Show her the ropes, teach her some control. :Caroline: No, no. This is not my mess. (She points at him.) This is your ''mess. :Stefan: A mess that wouldn't have happened if you had just left me alone.Ivy, behind :Caroline: Um, I can hear you, you know? I can hear everything, like, perfectly. :Caroline: Do I need to remind you that there is a vampire hunter lurking around? :Stefan: He's not here. He's in Savannah, which is why we're not.Ivy, plopping on Caroline's bed: You know the real tragedy in all this? I read "he's just not that into you," and-- :Stefan and Caroline: Shut up! :Stefan: Look, Tripp Cooke has somehow decided to become the eastern seaboard's self-proclaimed vampire hunter. None of us are safe, if we can't control ourselves. If anybody can teach her, it's you. :Caroline: Yeah? Well, you don't have to flatter me because I already know that.:Stefan: All right? So just a couple of hours, and then you'll never have to deal with me again. :Caroline: Is that what you think I want? :Stefan: I don't know, you tell me. playing, and they're standing there exchanging glances. :Caroline: Okay. (Stefan leaves Caroline and Ivy in the dorm room.) :Ivy: When do we eat? (Caroline slowly looks at her stupidly.) '''IN WHITMORE, ALARIC'S CLASS:' (Alaric has written 'HOMECOMING' on the board and he underlines it.) :Alaric: Homecoming, (he reads, turning toward his class-filled room.) All right. By a show of hands, who knows the supernatural origin of tonight's homecoming party? (No one raises their hands, and Elena gives Alaric a small wave and a smile.) :Alaric: A civil war soldier Nathan Whitmore, horribly disfigured throughout countless battles, somehow survived them all just so he could get home to the woman he loved, and when he finally got home to his farm, he found her in bed with his brother, and did what any sane man would do... He murdered his brother in cold blood and then chased the love of his life out into the cornfields. (Tyler, uninterested, turns to Liv) :Tyler: I got to run some gear over to the football stadium later. If you want, I could pick you up after, and we could go together. :Liv: You mean, like a date? (Tyler shakes his head, not exactly a yes, but a maybe.) :Liv: Because definitely not. :Alaric: But the legend goes that Lady Whitmore is out on this night every year dressed in white, covered in her lover's blood, running through the cornfields, screaming for her life. (All the students look at each other.) And the moral of the story is? Do not fall in love, especially with your brother's girl. (He cuts a glance at Elena, who rolls her eyes, knowing what he's talking about.) All right, kids. You have a fun night tonight. Be safe. (All the students close their books and leave, except for Elena, who walks toward Alaric.) :Elena: You know, that cautionary tale would have had more of an impact on me about two weeks ago. :Alaric: Damon may be gone, but I can still find pleasure in judging his life choices. Speaking of which, have you changed your mind about me compelling you to forget about him yet? :Elena: Why do you say, "yet," as if I'm gonna wake up one day and realize that my life is over if I don't have the traumatic memories of loving a serial killer? :Alaric: Had to ask. :Elena: You know, maybe you're right. Maybe I am making a huge mistake, or maybe I got a very valuable piece of advice from myself about how to be happy and I intend on taking it. Am I gonna see you at the party tonight? :Alaric: You know, I'm waiting on the mixer for thirtysomething vampires just back from the dead. Less of a crowd. :Elena: Come on, Ric. You are like one hoodie and 3 missed haircuts away from becoming Professor Shane. :Alaric: I am perfectly content staying at home, letting my hair grow out. :Elena: You're hiding. You're becoming a self-loathing vampire hermit. Tell you what. You've been given the chance to start over. Take it. Be happy. :Alaric: I am happy... ish. :Elena: Exactly. I'll see you at 8:00 but not in that t-shirt. You've worn it twice this week. (Elena walks out and Liam is leaning against the wall.) :Elena: There you are, good. (They begin walking down the hall together.) :Elena: Are you going out tonight? :Liam: On the Friday of homecoming weekend? No. I'm studying. :Elena: Sarcasm. What an unexpected response. I think you should come to the corn maze with me. :Liam: A corn maze? :Elena: Mm-hmm. :Liam: Will Dorothy and Toto be joining us? :Elena: Hilarious. You know, there's an actual scientific word for why people go to these events. :Liam: And what's that? :Elena: Fun. (She stops walking and turns to him.) Do you feel like having some with me? :Liam: That depends. Are you gonna try and set me up with any more of your friends? :Elena: That depends. Are you gonna kiss me out of the blue again? :Liam: Not when you say it like that. :Elena: I got to go. More people to invite. :Liam: You're inviting multiple people to be your date tonight. :Elena: I'm inviting multiple people to join in on the fun. As for who my date will be, well, that depends on you. OTHERWORLDLY, IN THE WOODS: (Damon and Bonnie are strolling in the woods, it's morning and Damon is playing with a stick while whistling.) :Bonnie: You're in a good mood for the first time this decade. (Damon pokes her with the stick.) Stop that. :Damon: Because I have a hot date with my girl tonight. :Bonnie: Yeah, assuming Kai's telling the truth. (Bonnie's pace is faster so she is now in front of him as they walk.) :Damon: I'm thinking dinner and a movie, you know what? Screw the dinner and a movie. Skip straight to the good part. (Damon pokes her again and she jumps a bit.) :Bonnie: Yeah. And assuming I can do the spell, which I won't know...until I see it. (Damon walks forward so that now they stood beside each other.) :Damon: Whatever happened to hope, Bon? 'Member when I was all like boo, grr--(Bonnie looks over to him)--(Damon uses a high-pitched tone to mimic Bonnie)--And you were like'' "hooray, hooray. We're getting out of here!"?'' :Bonnie: Look, I want to go home more than anything but Kai's a sociopath, who's to say he won't screw us over? :Damon: Me, I'' say, because I will kill Kai and anyone--(Damon does a playful jumping stance with the stick)--who comes in the way of me ''going home. pounding beat as Kai appears out of nowhere carrying an ax. :Kai: I heard my name. All good I hope. (He also has the Ascendant in his hand and he uses it as he looks up and blocks the sun from his face with it.) The eclipse will happen directly overhead. (Kai looks at Damon and Bonnie who are shooting him glares.) In perfect alignment with the Gemini constellation. (He looks toward Damon, who looks right back, angrily.) You need to dig into the tunnels below us. :Bonnie: Why? (Kai pauses for a second and speaks to her slowly as if she were a young child) :Kai: Have you never portal-jumped through an eclipse before? (When Damon and Bonnie don't look amused he takes a step forward.) :Kai: Okay look, the light of the eclipse will shine down and activate the Ascendant, you spout a little witchy woo and then poof! (He gestures an explosion with his hands, Bonnie raises her eyebrows.) Anyone standing in the circle of light holding the Ascendant goes home. :Bonnie: By 'witchy woo', I assume you mean the spell? :Kai: Uh-huh. :Bonnie: Let me see it. (Kai pauses) :Kai: When the time comes. (He steps forward and pushes past them.) :Damon: Where are you going? :Kai: Into town, I need to... gather some important supplies. (He turns, whistling like Damon before leaving. Damon picks up the ax that Kai had sunk into the ground, he takes an incredulous look at both the stick and ax in his hand before tossing the stick.) [Music nearly reaching its point.] (Damon and Bonnie raise their eyebrows before Damon raises the ax and attacks the ground with it.) THE DORMS: (Caroline is squatting in front of the mini fridge, but rises to her feet the secon Ivy enters the room. Ivy twirls in her dress.) :Ivy: What do you think? :Caroline: I think you're wearing my dress. And you must be deaf because I already said. The. Party's. Not. Happening. (She tosses a blood bag to Ivy, who catches it.) :Ivy: So you'd rather be locked in a dorm room with a newbie vampire? (Caroline sits on the bed.) :Caroline: No. I would rather be at the party--she swings her head--just like I'd rather have friends who didn't ignore me for months and then use me when they need help. (Ivy pulls the bloodbag free of her mouth) :Ivy: Whoa. Just realized why Stefan brought me here to learn control. Just do yourself a favor. Unwind. Just admit you have a thing for him. (She brings the bloodbag to her mouth again. Caroline sits up on the bed while jabbing a finger at Ivy) :Caroline: Excuse me? :Ivy: I saw the way you looked at him that night you came over for dinner. (Caroline scoffs.) You practically cut his food for him! :Caroline: Oh, you kn-- My relationship with Stefan is strictly... c-complicated. Okay, aren't you supposed to be practicing your vamping or something? (Ivy uses vampire speed to stand in front of Caroline.) :Ivy: Done. See? I'm fine, you already put your number into my phone as my emergency vampire contact. I know I burn in the sun, we covered compulsion and snatch, eat, erase. (She looks at the window.) Look, it's getting dark. Let's go party. You can teach me how to eat someone without killing them. :Caroline: Stefan will be here very soon, and then you can do whatever you want... WITH HIM. :Ivy: Can we at least play a board game or do something non-vampire related. :Caroline: Finally, a good idea. (She stands and heads for the cabinet.) What kind of game do you want to play? :Ivy: I don't know, Scrabble? (Caroline is oblivious to the fact that Ivy is standing right behind her) :Caroline: I have tournament, classic, and travel-sized. (Ivy's hands twine around Caroline's neck and snaps it, Caroline falls to the ground and Ivy speeds out of the dorm.) CORN MAZE: (A girl, holding up a torch, wearing dirty white dress with blood coating the front of it is screaming hysterically as she darts through the corn field, the girl reaching an open section, meets a few teenagers standing around. It appears she was pretending for the theme of homecoming. The girl uses the torch to light the bonfire, which is followed by cheers. Elena is whooping as Liam comes out from behind her carrying a red cup and a black one, Liam taps her with the cup and she turns, reaching for the red cup but he pulls back.) :Liam: What's Dr. Laughlin doing here? Looking hot. (Elena turns and sees Jo, who's looking around awkwardly.) :Liam: I thought the lab coat was permanently attached. :Elena: I invited her--(she leans forward, scrunching her nose secretly)--it's kind of a setup, only neither party knows about it. (Elena snatches the red cup.) :Elena: Come on. (She uses a country accent.) It's time to get your Kansas on. (They both head into the Corn Maze, which the pretender had just come from.) OUTSIDE: (The sky is dark, Caroline is outside, walking down a street with a phone to her ear.) :Caroline: Stefan, hey. This is the third message alerting you that your psychotic little she-vamp has gone AWOL, and if you hadn't noticed, it's dark outside, so every dead sorority girl tonight is officially on you. (She hangs up the phone.) IN WHITMORE COLLEGE: (Alaric is alone in the classroom, sitting in one of the students's seat as picks up a bottle of bourbon from beside him; he has a stack of papers on his lap. Alaric twists open the cap and takes a swig of bourbon. When he's finished, he looks down and sees that Stefan is standing in the doorway.) :Stefan: Grading on the curve, huh? (Alaric doesn't smile, just closes the bourbon) :Alaric: You know this barely makes a dent. (He's staring at the bourbon.) (Stefan looks down, pursing his lips.) :Alaric: Can't fault me for trying, though. You want some? (He looks up at Stefan.) :Stefan: No, I just... came here to get one of these from Luke. (He holds up a daylight ring.) :Alaric: Let me guess, you played the 'Damon is dead, and it's all your fault' card. (Stefan takes a moment to look guilty.) :Alaric: What do you want, Stefan? (Alaric is clearly angry with Stefan, who steps further more into the room :Stefan: Enzo turned a vampire when he and Caroline found me. :Alaric: You mean your girlfriend, from Savannah. (Alaric stands, walking over to Stefan.) The one you falsely led me to believe was a witch who knew how to help Damon and Bonnie? :Stefan: Her name is Ivy. I was hoping you can compel her to get a handle on things, get somewhere far away from me, live a good life. :Alaric: Are you asking me to help you with a break up? :Stefan: I'm just asking you to give her a fresh start. :Alaric: You mean give you a fresh start. (Stefan is silent.) :Alaric: Sorry, Stefan. It's not that easy. :Stefan: Well it was when you compelled Elena to forget about Damon. :Alaric: Well you forgot about him first, pal. (Alaric turns away.) :Stefan: He was my brother. :Alaric: Yeah, and he was my best friend! Why don't you get out of my face, before I compel you to be the guy I used to know instead? (And with that, Stefan slowly leaves, looking defeated.) IN THE CITY: (A man is walking to his car, wearing a white T-shirt. He slips his key into the keyhole and he looks up at his reflection in the mirror, he sees Ivy, the man whirls.) :Man: You scared me. (But he's smiling.) :Ivy: Really? That wasn't scary... But this is. (Veins bloom from under her eyes, and she zips forward and bites him, with one booted foot on the car and the other on the ground. She releases him, hands still on his shoulders and smiles.) :Ivy: I snatched, I ate, now... ERASE! (She's looking directly in his eyes.) :Man: Erase what? What the hell are you doing to me? (Ivy's smile fades.) :Ivy: I-I don't think I did it right. (She's breathing deeply.) And I'm still hungry. Oh my god, I am totally going to kill you, uh. (She looks directly in his eyes.) You should go. Run! SERIOUSLY! (The guy runs away) :Ivy: I suck at this. IN THE WOODS, OTHERWORLDLY: (Damon has dug up the ground, and he's standing in the place he'd dug up. Damon continues attacking the inside of the hole with the ax while Bonnie sits on the dirt from the ground.) :Bonnie: Hey. (Damon stops.) :Bonnie: You know there's a very probable chance you're digging your own grave, and... not bothered? (Damon attacks the ground, ignoring Bonnie and finally an opening appears down there.) :Damon: Ha. (Kai appears, coming from the woods with a backpack.) :Kai: Looks like I got back just in time. (Kai nearly sets down his backpack when Damon zooms forward and snatches the pack, he tears it open. And begins reading what's inside.) :Damon: Zima, grunge, every Alex Rodriguez rookie card known to man, and a pager. Really? (Damon drops the bag on the ground.) :Kai: 555-Hiya-Kai, no way I'm giving those digits up. :Damon: These are the important supplies you needed to get? (Bonnie is suspiciously watching the two from the dirt she's sitting on.) :Kai: Look. The future sounds great, all right? I'm super excited about the Internet, but 1994 has been my home for most of my life. I'd hate to get homesick. So let's get down there-- :Bonnie: No. (She walks forward, pushing Damon out of the way, who attempted to stop her.) We are not going anywhere until you show me the spell. :Kai: Okay. (He stands still, basically saying that they aren't going.) :Damon: Are we literally not going anywhere? :Bonnie: Fine, you don't want to show me the spell? Then you can do it yourself. (Kai smiles, suspiciously.) :Bonnie: You... want my magic. (She holds out her arm.) Take it. :Kai: (to Damon) Uh-oh, she's being brave. :Bonnie: I'm serious Kai! This was your big threat, wasn't it? If I do the spell and let us out of here, you'll just take my magic, leave me for dead, and do the spell yourself. So go ahead. Take all of it. (Damon looks worried, and Kai looks down at Bonnie.) :Kai: Don't mind if I do. (He slaps both hands on her shoulders and she yelps in pain, nearly going limp in his arms.) :Damon: Bonnie? :Bonnie: It's okay, he won't kill me. :Damon: Doesn't look like that from here. (Bonnie grunts in pain again.) :Bonnie: OW. :Damon: Hey! Bonnie. (Bonnie's face contorts with pain.) :Damon: Whoa, hey, guys. STOP. (Kai releases Bonnie with a mischievous smile. Bonnie, regaining her composure realizes something.) :Bonnie: He doesn't know the spell. Which means, we don't need him. (She raises her hand.) Motus. (The ax Damon was using to attack the ground soars through the air before burying itself into Kai's chest, whose eyes widen as he falls on his back.) :Damon: NO! No! BONNIE! (After a while he taps her bare shoulder with an impressed look.) :Damon: (sarcastically) Great work, Bonnie. ACT THREE: CORN MAZE CORN MAZE: (Elena and Liam are still carrying cups as they enter a section of the corn fields.) :Elena: Oh, I think I recognize this scarecrow. (She points at one.) :Liam: You said that about... every scarecrow. :Elena: Okay, well then, we are officially lost. :Liam: Actually, it's two lefts and three rights. I pulled up a satellite image of this maze before I came. :Elena: Oh. Competitive type. Got it. :Liam: Question is, am I your type? :Elena: Honestly, no... (Liam's smile fades.) :Elena: But people can change, right? :Liam: Uh-oh. :Elena: What? :Liam: You're still hung up on your ex. (Elena makes a face.) :Liam: Overly ambitious premed student, desperate to become a doctor so she can prove to the guy who dumped her that he messed up big time. :Elena: (nonchalantly) Actually, he died. :Liam: Or that. I'm--I'm sorry, I thought Stefan was-- :Elena: No. :Liam: Yikes. :Elena: Yeah. It's ok, it's ok. (She takes a long breath.) His name was Damon, but... tonight isn't about him, it's about you and me. (Liam smiles, taking her hand and leading her away.) (The girl who was running through the woods with blood on her shirt scares Jo with a loud scream.) :Jo: Ahh, NOT COOL! (Alaric sees her and walks over, chuckling) :Jo: Oh, Professor Bourbon. Perfect timing. (They smile at each other.) :Alaric: I imagine you see a lot worse in E.R. :Jo: Everything I see there is natural. Gross, but natural. Zombies, ghosts, the undead... not cool. :Alaric: Good to know. (He takes a breath.) You haven't seen Elena around here, have you? She... basically blackmailed me into coming tonight. :Jo: Oh, let me guess, she told you to get out of the classroom, live a little? Yeah... :Alaric: We're being set up. Ok. :Jo: Now why don't you be a gentleman and get me the hell out of here because we are way too old for this party, and I need a drink, stat. (Alaric pulls his flask from his pocket, holding it out to her.) :Jo: I thought you were a germaphobe. :Alaric: I'll make an exception. (They walk off together.) ON THE ROAD: (Tyler is driving his truck, it's dark, and his cellphone chimes and he picks it up to read a text from Liv.) Party's lame, You got 5 minutes until I'm outta here. (Tyler smiles at it, and when he looks up, the guy that Ivy bit comes running in front of the car. Tyler swerves the car to avoid hitting him, but catches him anyway and Tyler loses conscious while the car speeds into the cornfield on the side of the road, in other words, the Corn Maze.) CORN MAZE: (Elena is giggling with Liam by her side.) :Elena: See, I told you it would be fun. (Elena and Liam walk past Alaric and Jo.) :Alaric: Speak of the devil. (Suddenly people are yelping 'watch it!' and 'hey!", Alaric looks up to see what's happening. He hears Tyler's car swerving. Tyler's car smashes right into the corn maze. People fall to the ground, screaming.) ACT FOUR: CORN MAZE (Tyler grunts as he climbs out of his truck which has been thrown to the side, he looks around, realizing what had just happened.) :Tyler: Oh god. (He jumps on the ground, still grunting. He leans his back against a tree to breathe before pulling out his cellphone, he was ready to put it to his ear when he hears choking. Tyler looks around and realizes it's the guy he hit, lying in the dirt, blood coming from his mouth. Tyler is shocked, and scared.) :Man: Help. CORN MAZE: (Elena awakens in the cornfield, her eyes open. She's on her back, Homecoming is chaotic, people are bleeding, people are yelping for help. Liam is kneeling over the girl dressed as Lady Whitmore, the one who scared Jo and ran through the woods with a torch, There is a wound on her, and Liam is pressing on it. Elena stands up, confused.) :Liam: Elena! Elena! Get over here! (Elena stumbles over, dropping to her knees beside the girl.) :Elena: Oh god, h-ho-how bad is it? (Liam shakes his head negatively. Elena places her hand over Liam's hands on the wound.) :Elena: I got this. :Liam: I'm not sure there's anything you can do. :Elena: I'll do everything that I can, j-just go see if you can help someone else, alright? (Liam looks at the girl, reluctant to leave.) :Elena: Come on. GO. (Liam scrambles away, and when Elena is sure he's gone she bites into her wrist, feeds the girl the blood, and when she removes her hand from the wound it's gone. Elena leans forward, looking straight in the girls eyes, compelling her.) :Elena: (compelling) Listen to me, you dove out of the way just in time. You were very lucky. Now get out of here and take as many people as you can, ok? Come on. (She helps the now-healed girl up and when the girl is gone her cellphone buzzes.) :Elena: Tyler? CORN MAZE: (Tyler, he is still standing beside the guy he hit.) :Tyler: I was driving the truck, Elena. :Elena: What? :Tyler: This guy ran right in front of me, and he's hurt bad. If he dies, I'm a werewolf all over again, ok? I need you to get here. We're in a ditch. (He speaks while staring around.) I don't know where, but I need you here now, so please hurry. :Elena: Tyler you don't understand, you drove right through the maze, there are injured people everywhere. :Tyler: What the hell am I supposed to do? :Elena: Ah, just... listen. Just hang on. Um, make sure that you keep him awake. Assess his injuries while I go find Jo and Alaric. CORN MAZE: (Alaric flips over, a wooden stick coming from a broken border is protruding from his torso, he rips it out.) :Jo: You're bleeding. :Alaric: I'm fine. :Jo: No, you're not. Let me see. (She raises his shirt and sees that there is no wound, she looks momentarily confused.) :Jo: Wait, how the hell--? :Alaric: I don't think it's my blood. (He grabs Jo's arm which is scraped and bleeding.) :Jo: Oh. Ok. That's gonna make things more difficult. :Alaric: I really think I should get you out of here. :Jo: No. That's not an option. (She grabs a random strip of material and wraps her arm in it.) You look pale. Does blood make you squeamish? :Alaric: Yeah. Something like that. :Jo: Don't worry. You'll get used to it. Call 9-1-1, follow me. (She gets up.) :Alaric: Ok. IN THE CITY: (Caroline is walking down the street, and she finds a car covered in blood. Caroline sighs. A light shines on her and she turns, Stefan's red car just parked onto the sidewalk and Stefan steps out.) :Caroline: THANK GOD! :Stefan: You lost her? :Caroline: Oh, so you decide to listen to your messages a million hours later? No, I didn't lose her, she snapped my neck. What the hell took you so long? :Stefan: I got caught up. :Caroline: You got caught up doing what? :Stefan: Driving halfway out of town. :Caroline: You were leaving? :Stefan: I slid Ivy's daylight right under-- :Caroline: No. :Stefan:--your front door-- :Caroline: No, I don't care about some stupid ring, Stefan! Were you seriously about to dump your vampire ex-girlfriend onto my lap, and then just skip town? (Stefan slightly nods. Caroline's mouth widens, she's appalled, angry and shocked.) :Caroline: God, who are you right now?! :Stefan: I'm someone who's trying to start over, and then suddenly you and Enzo show up and now I have hunters on my trail and a brand new vampire who wants to kill me and everyone else in her path! And that's not how someone starts over, Caroline! : Caroline: You know what the worst part about all of this is? Is about a month ago, I wished that Damon would come back. Because I knew if that happened, that I'd get you back too. But right now, all I want is for you to just get back in your car, and go. (Stefan looks hurt as he walks away from her, leaving Caroline who shuts her eyes and licks her lips as she hears Stefan's car drive away and when he's gone her cellphone buzzes, she puts her phone to her ear.) :Caroline: Where are you? (Ivy is standing in the road, with her cellphone.) :Ivy: I did a really bad thing. :Caroline: Oh, you mean, break my neck? Yeah, I noticed. :Ivy: Okay, two bad things. Look, I'm sorry- :Caroline: Tell me exactly where you are and stay put, I'll come get you. (She leaves.) IN THE WOODS, OTHERWORLDLY: (Bonnie is still sitting atop the dirt, except now she has the ascendant in her hand and a grimiore in front of her. Damon is slumped against a tree, chugging Kai's bottle of Zima.) :Damon: Mmm. (Bonnie looks up at this.) :Damon: Mmm, mm, MM. :Bonnie: Can you...stop. Let me concentrate? :Damon: On the bright side, this stuff's not so bad. It's fruity, and fizzy. :Bonnie: Damon, I'm working on something- :Damon: On the not-so-bright side, is your intelligence, because you took the only chance of us getting out of here and turned him into a giant... douche-kebab. :Bonnie: Think about it, Damon. What prison gives an inmate a key? :Damon: Is that a trick question? Or is this stuff actually starting to kick in... :Bonnie: I think the Gemini coven used a Bennett spell to create this place, what if that's why my Grams sent me here? :Damon: This is the face I make when I don't understand you. (He goes cross-eyed and purses his lips) :Bonnie: You know the last thing my Grams said to me... was to stay strong. What if that was her way of telling me I have the power to get out? I have the ascendant, a massive celestial event to draw from, plus a burning desire to get away from you. (Damon's smile doesn't reach his eyes, and Bonnie holds up the Ascendant, shutting her eyes.) :Bonnie: Chanting (Damon's face becomes serious when Bonnie says the spell. The claws on the ascendant pull free and twist, Bonnie looks up at Damon as she stumbles to her feet, excited.) :Bonnie: That's why Kai wouldn't kill me. He needed a Bennett... I was his only way out of here. (Bonnie turns and begins to walk.) :Damon: Whoa, where are you going? (Bonnie, who was walking towards the hole Damon had dug, turns.) :Bonnie: Home. You coming? (Damon looks excited, and looks up at the sun.) ACT FIVE: CORN MAZE (Tyler is grunting as he attempts to lift his truck off of his victim, and then suddenly the car moves so easily, he looks up and realizes that Liv is using her magic to haul it off of his victim.) :Liv: What happened? :Tyler: I hit this kid in the road. (Liv squats down over the victim.) :Tyler: Look, it wasn't my fault. It was an accident. :Liv: That's a good thing, right? (Tyler looks up at her appallingly.) :Liv: You know what I mean. :Tyler: It doesn't matter. If he dies, I'm... (He shakes his head in disbelief.) Call Elena. CORN MAZE: (Jo is tying tourniquet around a bleeding leg as Alaric approaches her.) :Alaric: Ambulance is on the way. :Jo: Good. (Alaric squats with her.) :Jo: Get over here, I need your hands. (She grabs Alaric's hands and places them on the wound.) Put your fingers right there, that should stop the bleeding-- (Alaric's face is still as he stares at all the blood.) :Jo: --while I get a look at the rest of him. (Veins begin to crawl underneath Alaric's eyes.) :Jo: You doing okay? :Alaric: Yeah, I'm fine. Wow. :Jo: Just keep your finger on that femoral artery. :Alaric: Ok. :Jo: His pulse is still dropping. :Alaric: This isn't your first rodeo? :Jo: Enlisted in the army right out of med school. Family stuff. Just had to get away. (Blood spurts from the wound Alaric was pressing on and he jumps back along with Jo, as Jo continues to hold the wound, veins crawl under his eyes. Elena suddenly rushes over with her cellphone on her ear.) :Elena: Dr. Laughlin, my friend Tyler, he's in trouble, and its sounds really bad, and... I don't know where he is. :Jo: Call me Jo. Put him on speaker. :Elena: Ok. (The shots alternate between Jo and Tyler as they talk over the phone. Liv is holding the phone on speaker out to Tyler.) :Jo: (voiceover) Tyler can you hear me? :Tyler: I-I don't know what to do, I think he's losing consciousness. :Jo: Need you to answer my questions as accurately as you can, is there blood? :Liv: Tons. :Jo: Is it still flowing, is he bleeding now? :Tyler: No. No. I... it looks like it stopped. :Jo: Is there any coming out of his nose, or his mouth? :Tyler: Yes. :Jo: What color is it? Is it red, or is it black? :Liv: It's black. It's really freaking black. What do we do? :Jo: Take his hand. (Liv does so, followed by a weird look from Tyler.) :Liv: Now what? :Jo: Just try and keep him comfortable... Won't be long now. (Liv looks up at Tyler sadly, and they both share a look.) UNDERGROUND, OTHERWORLDLY: (The sky above is still darkening from the eclipse, underground, Damon is sitting on a rock, and the hole Damon dug is directly under the eclipse so the light will pool through. Damon is staring at Bonnie who is standing directly under the light, he's chugging the rest his drink. Bonnie uses the Ascendant to slice into her wrist, she then drips the blood onto the Ascendant.) :Bonnie: Okay (She looks up at Damon, who's staring. She breathes hard and she looks up at the blue eclipse light, she shuts her eyes and begins to chant. And just like before, the ascendant clicks and opens. Damon and Bonnie stare hopefully at each other.) :Bonnie: It's time, Damon. (Damon sets his bottle down, and rubs his hands together, getting up from the rock.) :Damon: Alright. (He walks over to Bonnie, under the direct light of the eclipse.) Let's get awkward. (They're both smiling widely. Damon places his hand under Bonnie's.) :Damon: Like this? :Bonnie: Yep. (Damon looks up at Bonnie) :Damon: I'm sure there are about a billion people you'd rather be here with... (Bonnie smiles.) :Bonnie: Not exactly. (Damon smiles back.) :Bonnie: Let's go--AH! (An arrow zips out of nowhere and catches Bonnie in her stomach, she gets knocked back, Damon is taken by surprise and the Ascendant falls with Bonnie. Damon whirls to see Kai standing with a crossbow pointed directly at him.) :Kai: Forgetting someone? (Damon stares incredulously.) ACT SIX: UNDERGROUND, OTHERWORLDLY :Kai: Did you really think I hadn't tried to kill myself before? (Damon looks back at Bonnie, who is grunting in pain.) :Kai: Because I had--(he reloads his crossbow)--lots of times, lots of ways. (Kai aims at Bonnie, while Damon's eyes trail to the Ascendant.) :Kai: Grab that, and the next arrow goes in her heart. Your choice. (Bonnie is making a noise in pain. Damon super speeds over to Bonnie, grabbing her so he can hold her in his arms.) :Damon: Okay, I got ya. (Bonnie yelps as Damon rips out the arrow, he bites into his wrist, ready to heal her, when Kai rushes forward to grab the ascendant.) :Bonnie: DAMON, NO! (Damon super speeds to Kai and shoves him at the wall, they struggle with each other, Kai drops the ascendant. Bonnie, knowing nobody notices her, drags herself across the ground to the ascendant, tears in her eyes. Kai stabs Damon with an arrow, Damon grunts in pain, he tries to take it out.) CORNFIELDS, AT TYLER'S CAR: (Tyler is roughly slamming his hands into his victim's chest, trying to save him.) :Tyler: Come on, man. Please, you gotta live. Come on, buddy. Come on. (Liv looks as if she has no hope.) :Tyler: Come on, man. You can't die! :Liv: Stop! Tyler, stop! (She rushes over and pulls him away.) Just stop, okay? There's nothing you can do. (Liv stands atop the man.) :Tyler: I killed him. :Liv: No, you didn't. :Tyler: Yes, I did, Liv. Everything we've tried to do to keep me from this, and all it took was one guy running out into the road. (Suddenly Liv's hands shoot forward and cover the victim's nose, and mouth and the guy obviously can't breathe.) :Tyler: WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LIV, LIV STOP! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? (Liv is nearly in tears. and holds tight until finally the guy stops struggling and the life leaves his eyes. Dead. Tyler stares at her in horror.) :Liv: You didn't kill him Tyler. (She looks up at him.) I did. (She gets up and abruptly leaves.) CORN MAZE: (Elena finds Liam squatting over a girl, who is gasping for breath.) :Elena: Hey. The ambulances have arrived. Jo said to let the paramedics take it from here. :Liam: I don't think she can wait. (Elena gets to her knees. Putting two fingers to the girl's throat.) :Elena: Her windpipe, it's... :Liam: "Deviated" is the medical term. Screwed is more like it. Either way, she's not getting enough air. :Elena: Liam, I can help. :Liam: Good. Stabilize her head while I trache her. (Elena holds down the girl's head.) :Elena: Have you ever done this before? :Liam: Practiced on a grapefruit. Didn't end well. (He has a pen in his hand.) :Elena: No, Liam. That's not what I meant. I can actually... (She's ready to bite into her wrist when Liam stabs the girl in her windpipe with the pen, the girl gasps and begins to breathe.) :Elena: It worked. You actually did it. (She smiles at him. Liam smiles back, catching his breath.) :Liam: Don't sound so surprised. (The corn field is full of ambulances, paramedics and Elena gets into the car, and when Liam's ready to get inside he looks around for a moment, his eyes landed on a group of people and then finally he realizes the girl Elena healed is not wounded anymore, she's smiling and walking perfectly. He's confused.) UNDERGROUND, OTHERWORLDLY: (Damon and Kai are still fighting, Bonnie is bleeding out, as she crawls over to the Ascendant. The eclipse is fully overhead. Kai flips Damon over as he attempts to push the arrow in deeper.) (Bonnie reaches the Ascendant. Grabs it. Kai twists the arrow in Damon.) :Damon: Bonnie... get...out of here. :Bonnie: I'm not going to make it. (And then suddenly she smiles.) :Bonnie: But you are. (Bonnie holds her hand out) :Bonnie: Motus. (Kai is flung away from Damon, he hits the ground along with the arrow. Bonnie levitates Damon until he is underneath the circle of light from the eclipse. When he gets there, Bonnie tosses the Ascendant to him.) :Kai: DON'T! (The Ascendant untwists and clicks in his hand.) :Damon: No! (The ascendant twists one more, a definite click.) :Damon: NO! (Damon is brought up into the light, and with a flash, he is gone. The only thing left is the Ascendant, which shatters as it hits the ground. Kai screams furiously. And Bonnie smiles, knowing Damon made it. The tear finally falls from her eye as she crumples to the ground, letting out a grunt of pain. And suddenly, she's silent.) ACT SEVEN: WHITMORE MEDICAL CENTER (Jo is sitting up on a bed in the hospital hall, her arm is wrapped with gauze. Alaric approaches her with a coffee and hands it to her.) :Alaric: How you feeling? :Jo: You really want to know? Because I'm hopped up on pain meds and just ''obnoxious enough to tell you. :Alaric: I'll take my chances. :Jo: I think you're great. You're brave, funny, not to mention maybe the most attractive man I've ever seen, and I feel completely comfortable telling you this because I'm old enough to know what I want. And call me crazy, but I think I was meant to know you. (She pauses, waiting for a response.) :Jo: This is the part where you say something, or kiss me, or run for the hills. :Alaric: Yeah, I, um. I think you're amazing, brilliant, and one of the sexiest women I have ever met, and I would love to believe that you and I were meant to be because I would love to believe there was a plan for me other than this life that I am living right now. (Suddenly he stares deep into her eyes, compelling her.) :Alaric: But tonight was a disaster. You thought I was boring and a borderline alcoholic, and because you don't know me, not the real me anyway, you don't want to kiss me, and you absolutely want me to run for the hills. (Jo blinks, taking a breath) :Jo: You're right, tonight was a literal disaster, and you're definitely an alcoholic... (She leans forward, grabbing him and kissing him softly, and pulls away) :Jo: But you're far from boring, Ric. (Jo stands and walks away, leaving Alaric confused and blinking. The compulsion didn't work.) '''IN THE ROAD:' (Ivy, wearing her bloody dress is standing in the road with her phone to her ear.) :Ivy: Where are you? I have been standing here for a hundred years. :Caroline: (voiceover) Don't exaggerate, I'm almost there. (Ivy hangs up, and suddenly a car drives up, she waves her arms for a ride. It's Tripp.) :Tripp: Need any help? (Ivy's smile fades and she turns away. Tripp gets out of the car.) :Tripp: I heard about the, uh, big campus accident on my scanner. Sounds like some people got hurt or something. :Ivy: I'm fine. :Tripp: Actually, you're bleeding, you might be in shock. :Ivy: Please. Just. Go. :Tripp: I don't think... (Ivy turns, veins crawling underneath her eyes and zips forward to bite him but there are tranquilizer gunshots. She falls limp, and he drags her toward his car, he dumps her inside. Caroline witnesses the whole scene, her eyes wide from her car.) IN WHITMORE: (Elena and Liam are walking toward her door.) :Liam: So that girl dressed like Lady Whitmore, I was ready to give up on her, and you were able to save her. How? :Elena: I don't know. Beginner's luck? :Liam: Elena, she should have died. :Elena: And she didn't. There are crazy, mysterious things in the world, I mean, some things science can't explain. :Liam: Name one. :Elena: Ok. Um... Why does a baby take its first breath? :Liam: A reflex. The fluid in a newborn's lungs are... (Elena kisses him.) :Liam: I thought kissing me was a fate worse then death. :Elena: You asked me what my type is. You were a hero tonight, an absolutely jaw-dropping and out-of-this-world hero. That's my type. (They smile at each other.) AT LIV'S JOB: ' (Liv has gotten finished stacking napkins, barely holding it together. She hears the door open.) :Liv: We're closed. (It's Tyler.) :Tyler: I talked to Elena. :Liv: Still closed. :Tyler: She said everyone else lived. (Tyler slowly walks toward her.) You ''don't want to talk about what happened? :Liv: I've got nothing to say. :Tyler: You killed someone tonight. You can't just pretend that didn't happen. :Liv: Watch me. :Tyler: Liv. (She doesn't answer so he approaches her.) Liv. He was dead. There was nothing you could have done to save him, so you saved me instead. (He reaches over and takes her hand.) You. Saved. Me. I can never repay you for that. All I can do is promise you that I won't waste it. (Liv stares at him with tears running down her face. And they stare at each other.) '''THE SALVATORE CRYPT: (Stefan opens the door and steps inside. His eyes are sad, he sighs and takes a swig of bourbon straight from the bottle.) :Stefan: Ahh. (He laughs bitterly.) :Stefan: Yep... This is happening. I'm gonna talk out loud to a... a crypt filled with my dead family. (His eyes search around the crypt.) :Stefan: Everyone but you, Damon. Because wherever you are, it's not here. (He takes a seat on a small bench.) :Stefan: I gotta say... I'm not doing so great without you. I keep trying to start over, but... I can't get anywhere. Because I'm lost, brother. I'm lost. (He gets up angrily and tosses the bottle of Bourbon when suddenly, a hand catches the bottle. It's Damon. Stefan's eyes widen.) :Damon: So what? Gone a couple of months, you think it's okay to waste a perfectly good bottle of bourbon? (He takes a swig of the drink.) :Damon: Ahh. (Stefan stares, shocked, not quite believing his eyes.) :Stefan: Damon? :Damon: Yep. In the flesh. (Damon smiles.) :Stefan: How am I seeing you right now? (Damon's face becomes serious.) :Damon: Because I'm not dead, Stefan. I mean, this stuff's good, but it's not "I see dead people" good. Heh. (He slowly walks toward Stefan. Face serious. Stefan is frozen, eyes wide and red, rimmed with tears.) :Damon: Heh. It's a hell of a long story, brother, but... I'm back. I'm back. (Stefan reaches out and touches Damon's shoulder.) Damon: Yeah. (When Stefan's face scrunches up as if he is about to cry, he pulls Damon into a hug. A tight one, and Damon wraps his arms around Stefan.) :Damon: I'm back, Stefan... (Stefan holds tight onto Damon, eyes scrunching shut in repressed emotion.) END CREDITS See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six